This invention relates in general to a stowable handle assembly and more particularly to an extendable and retractable handle for watercraft, most particularly for kayaks.
Handles are used in a wide range of applications and while the state of the art in marine vessels or watercraft includes a range of handle options, these handles may only be tied to the watercraft and protrude out beyond the shape of the watercraft. Other handles may be attached to the watercraft but are unable to extend when a user lifts or hauls the watercraft and then retract when lifting or hauling has been completed. These handles may also not provide sufficient clearance for users who have larger hands, as these handles must have a low profile in order to refrain from causing injury when a user enters or exits the watercraft and accidentally bumps into the handle. Moreover, the handle must remain out of the way of other features of the watercraft, such as the rudder, which is attachable to the stern (i.e., the rear) of the watercraft, particularly in an area of the hull of kayak that is shared by the handle.
There is a need for an extendable and retractable handle assembly for watercraft.